Frozen Secrets
by BrokenBook
Summary: When Liv has a secret that must be kept from Maddie, who does she turn to for help when people start finding out? Only her sister's boyfriend... Or maybe not so boyfriend. A Liggie fanfiction (yeah I know they're not the most conventional of couples, don't judge it before you read it, you might love it, or should I say Liv it)


Frozen Secrets: Tripping Over You

.

Tundrabania, the place I hated most on the earth. I knew next to nothing about their culture, travelling there was never even considered let alone done and it held no interest to me. Except one thing, or should I say one person. He was someone I could always rely on, someone I could trust with anything and yet he wasn't mine at all.

To be honest, I don't think he realised I was me, and not my sister when we first met. Of course, he didn't know either of us back then. It was one of those rare times where both my sister and I were both in Stevens Point when Sing It Loud finished its first season. It was the only break worth spending any time away from the show that we took. For the rest, mom or dad would come to Hollywood instead of me going to Stevens Point.

On the first day, I couldn't handle being so close to my twin yet not knowing who she had become during our time away. So I ran, as fast as my little feet could carry me all the way to the frozen yogurt store on the corner. When I was burying myself in my allowance worth of creamy goodness, I didn't notice the boy walking past me until he had tripped and landed face first into his tub of FroYo.

- _January 15th 2010-_

He stood, stumbling slightly as he regained his balance. I looked down at the discarded tray on the floor and saw the cause of his tripping. My pink handbag strap was caught around his ankle and tied him down by the weight of its contents.

"No," I whined, scrambling to detach my poor bag from this guy's ankles. "Can you move?"

The boy looked confused at me and raised his ankle to let the bag strap slip underneath his foot.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought you would get converted in ice cream for a second there," I exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief and clutching the bag to my chest.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled, but I was too distracted by my precious handbag to care about him right now. I presumed that the boy would disappear to wherever it was he came from and leave me alone. However, he did not, instead I watched his legs move to pick something up and then to the table I was just sitting at before he slumped into the seat opposite mine.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked, standing up so that I was taller than him. If I had learnt anything in the past year it was that looking intimidating got you places. "This is my table."

"I know. Though this place is kind of full. Do you mind if I share with you?" He responded, using one of my tissues to wipe away the mess from his basketball that he must have picked up. Strange boy, his face was covered as well, but he stayed focused on the ball. Looking around I could see that there was only one other table taken. The boy obviously wanted to spend time with me because of my fame. Maybe I should humour him for a bit.

"Sure, not like there aren't other tables free," I muttered sarcastically. I really wasn't in the mood for company and he wasn't going to move at any time soon.

"Great!" He cheered, placing the used tissue back on the table in a brown and green ball. After a while of us just sitting there, I gave up on my frustration of having a strange boy on my table and resumed in eating my frozen treat.

I wondered if mom or dad were looking for me, or if my sister was. I needed to go back home and that was impossible at the moment. It was a bad decision to come back here so soon. Ugh, Mads was going to kill me.

"You know," the boy across from me began. "Your hair looks nice curled."

Absentmindedly, I had been twirling a price of my blonde hair in my fingers. I never really liked my hair curly, but mom wanted to have some girl time and Mads wasn't about to jump on that opportunity. Obviously, this boy had just been using my hair as a thing to talk about and although I hated this hair style didn't mean other people didn't like it. Mom sure did and so did this boy. Maybe it would grow on me.

"Thanks, what's your name by the way?" I asked, pushing my tub away from me slightly.

"Diggie."

"Diggie?" I nearly burst out laughing, nearly. "What's that short for then?"

"Oh, it's short for-"

"Honey!" My mom cut him off, running across the store to pull me into a bone crushing hug. Dad followed not long after and I was whisked home under the hawk-eyed watch of my tell-tale brother Joey.

-13 June 2014-

-Rooney Residence-

I never saw Diggie or his basketball again, nor did I learn what his name was short for. All I did learn was that I suited curly hair more than I thought I did and that style stuck with me throughout all my years as Stephanie Einstein.

"Liv, stop scowling at the laptop," my mom called out to me, poking her head around the door.

"I can't! The Internet's froze again!" I shouted, flopping back on my bed and shaking my frozen laptop above my head.

Mid-shake a ding alerted me to a new message on the screen. Yes! I had wi-fi! If only I could work with my laptop in this position. That was impossible, though. Slowly, I shuffled back until my back hit the headboard and then changed into a kneeling position until the laptop had service again. I ended up standing up on my bed with one hand holding the laptop and the other typing.

Did you get the gift I sent you? - basketball

Yes! I did, thank you for the gift card - Curly

You're welcome, can't expect you to go without froyo from our store. - basketball

Of course not. How much time do you have on the computer? - Curly

About 10 minutes left - basketball

Okay, how many more weeks do I have to wait for you to come home? - Curly

Only three left, counting them down. - basketball

Me too. Times up, though, I'll see you in three weeks. - Curly

Three weeks, see you then, love you - basketball

Love you too - Curly

My heart hammered in my chest, only three weeks then everything was coming out. Stupid Tundrabania taking him away in the first place. Stupid Diggie for wanting to be away from Mads if she was away from him. Stupid me for not doing anything until after he left. Sighing, I exited Skype and turned off my computer before collapsing on my bed.

"Hey Liv, guess what, guess what, guess what?" Maddie screamed, hopping into the room.

"What?" I laughed, jumping off my bed and meeting her halfway across the room.

"I just got an email from Diggie..."

"And?"

"He's coming home in three weeks!" I couldn't tell her that I already knew, or that I'd been counting down the days myself. So I jumped up and down with my twin feigning happiness for her.

By the time I came back to Stevens Point for good, Maddie was already gushing about this basketball jock she liked from her school and I was with Miller and to some extent Stanley. This Diggie was the furthest thing from my mind.

Joey soon shouted up the stairs the exact same news. It amazed me why Diggie still kept in touch with him despite his weird tendencies.

It was only when I met Diggie again that it clicked just where I'd heard the name from before. And then the memories of the cute basketball player sitting at my table of the fro-yo store came rushing back. Except he didn't remember me. Or he did but thought it was my sister.

...

A/N: This is a sort of crazy pairing and yes I still ship Miggie and Livden, but Dove and Ryan! Liv is obviously more Dove, at least I'd like to think so. So this fix was born out of the ashes of a non-existing ship. And yes right now all my thoughts are in the voice of Liv so I might sound a bit crazy.

Anyway, favourite, follow, review, drop me a PM or any other method of contact you like and I'll respond as much as I can. Guests please help me out here and put a name of some sort down, not just guest. I hope you enjoy the Liggie feels.

BB


End file.
